Ron has a another sister
by Lil- Angel 151
Summary: this has to do with Harry and Hermione but this is story is about how Ron has a twin sister , and how she has get's along with every one and is in Slytherin
1. The Letter

Summery: This is about Harry Potter and his twin sister Ashley.   
  
In this story Ron Weasley also has a twin sister named Lisa.  
  
The Storie:  
  
One day at the Burrow there was a skiny , red haired, blue eyed girl named Ashley Potter.  
  
She was waiting for her best friend Lisa Weasley who is Rons twin sister.   
  
" Liz hurry up" Ashley called up the stairs.  
  
" Im coming Ash, hang on for a few minuts" Lisa called down the stairs.  
  
Lisa has brown hair , brown eyes and is very skiny. The two were going to Diargon Alley.   
  
When they got there they ran right for the robe shop. They love shoping for cloths.  
  
As Ashley was trying on a long black sparkly dress the bell on the front door rang.  
  
" Well Potter dont you look hott " Draco Malfoy said.  
  
Ashley and Lisa both turned around and faced him. Every body knows that hes in love with her.  
  
" Fuck off Malfoy" Ashley said.  
  
He just ignored her and walked around her in circyles looking her up and down.   
  
" Draco stop" she said.  
  
" No not yet " he said.  
  
Ashley looked confussed " Why " she asked.  
  
" It's fun anoying you " was his anwser.  
  
He started rubbing her arm.  
  
" Draco leave her alone" Lisa damanded.  
  
" Shut up Weasley " Draco said.  
  
" Draco come over here hunny" his mom called from the other end of the shop.  
  
He leaned closer to Ashley and said " I'll be seeing you, you can be sure of that"  
  
Then he left , leaving behind two very confussed girls. Ashley and Lisa finished shoping for there school stuff  
  
and went back to the Burrow. 


	2. Mad as hell

Dear: Liz and Ron  
  
Thanks for the presents from you and everyone. Harry and I are looking forward of you or Ron and Fred and George coming and getting us this week. Sorry for taking so long to write back it is just that Harry and I where busy doing our cousin work and all. Liz Harry and I are all ready for you or Ron, Fred and George to come and get us tonight on out brooms. Liz please doesn't get mad but I would like Ron to come with Fred and George. So you ca n speed time with George. And Fred and George wrote us a note telling us so and told us to tell you this when we wrote you back. So we will see you tonight or tomorrow. Bye.  
Love  
Your  
Friends  
Ash  
And  
Harry.  
  
"So what as the point of me writing this letter for " Ron asked  
  
"So you would calm down about what happened," I said with baby blue eyes, I cause I though he was mad at me.  
  
" O.K and don't worry I not mad at you so loess these baby blue eyes. You din not know that Fred and George wrote to them." Ron said as he got up and gave me a hug.  
  
" I need to go see Fred and George to see what they want and to BITCH," I said  
  
" No you mean me and you need to go and see what Fred and George wants and then bitch at them" Ron said as we made it down the staires.  
  
" Well if you put it that way Ron could you tell George to meet me in my room tonight alone. And a way from Fred and George" I said as we walked into George and Frees second room that was down staires.  
  
" Hey Liz, Ron how are you too!" Fred asked  
  
" We are ok" "So we guess" Ron and I said  
  
" So what did you want Fred and George" I said  
  
" Oh we want to show you something," George said  
  
" Is that it. Oh Ron don't you have to ask Fred and George something" I said  
  
" I will ask when they answer you" Ron said  
  
" Ya Liz that is it Why" Fred and George said together  
  
" Why you want to know ask Ron," I said looking at Ron with my Red eyes  
  
" Why didn't you and Fred tell us we where going to pick up Ash and Harry tonight and that you wrote them a telling them. You got Liz pissed cause she spent a long time writing them a note to let them know when we where coming" Ron said and came up and hugged me and eyed George to keep his mouth shut. To not let the twins know he was the one that speed his time writing that letter and did.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"We forgot" Fred said as he got up to gave me a hug.  
  
" So they wrote back. Are they ready for tonight? And which one of you's are going with us" George said  
  
" Oh and we are really sorry Liz for not telling you" George added as he got up and came and gave me a hug.  
  
" Yes I can and Ron is going with you two tonight. I am going to stay here and wit for you and them to come back " I said as I said that Ron and George came back in the room. **************************************************************************** *********  
  
Hey so how does u like the story so far. 


	3. brother and boyfriend talk

" Where did you too go?" Fred said  
  
" I needed to talk to George" Ron said  
  
" Alone" Ron added really fast  
  
" About what?" George asked  
  
" About you sister" George said looking ate me an d wink his eye at me  
  
" What about our sister and which on are you talking about" Fred and George said together.  
  
" O just telling me to tell your sister ho I feel about her and all and we are talking about Liz here " George said.  
  
" What about Liz and how you feel for her. George said  
  
" O just how much he likes her and all" Ron said  
  
" O man you better come and ask us if it is ok to gout with her when you ask her out. Both twins said  
  
"A George Fred. George and me started going out at camp. And I didn't tell you and Fred cause I didn't want to change your guys friendship. Sorry' I said with Orange eyes looking at them  
  
"Fred and George are it ok if I go out with Liz " George asked them"  
  
"Yes you can and as long as Liz is happy then we are happy. Then we are happy. And Liz we understand why you didn't what to tell us. Our friendship we have as brother as sister. And our friendship with George. You didn't what to change it in anyway" They both said as they came and gave me hugged.  
  
"Well you guys should get going." I said  
  
" Ya she is right you guy should get going" George said  
  
" Ya we will. And George if you hurt her we will have to hut you. All though you are out Friend she is still our sister we love a lot," Fred said  
  
" Ya that is right " George said  
  
" Some goes for me "Ron said  
  
" Ok guys see you later no get out of here, " I said  
  
"O bye, bye, bye" They said together  
  
"See you guys late " George and I said together.  
  
And Fred and George and Ron left to go get Ashley and Harry. 


	4. Sister timeand BF GF talk

Chapter. 4  
  
" George I need to find ginny ok see you later" I said as I gave him as hug and kiss good bye. As I left.  
  
I walked up into Gin's room but she was not there. So I went to my room and hear voile  
  
" It took you long a of "?  
  
" Gin is that you," I said  
  
" Ya of course it is" said Ginny  
  
" So you what to get started on the letter to lover Boy" I said  
  
" I all ready did just about done I said you said that me and Blaise could go out. But if he hurts me you tell our brother and after you would beat the shit out of him" Ginny said  
  
" Ok good I was just going to yell at you and let me read it and did you tell him I said Hi and that I love him too" I said  
  
" Ya I did. Read it you" Ginny said as she gave me that letter. I read it and told her to send it and she did and then she left.  
  
" See you later" I said as I shut the door behind her.  
  
" Hey Athena how are you," I said  
  
Then there was a knock at my door.  
  
" Who is it' I asked  
  
"George" George said  
  
"Come in" I said  
  
George came in the room and calm in the bed with me. We started making out then I pull away as I sat up.  
  
" What is worgn hunny" George asked  
  
" Why did you have to say you where talking to Ron about me and how you feel about me" I asked  
  
"Cause I had to tell them and I know your going to tell them. But I didn't know when and I wouldn't wait and why are you upset about it." George asked  
  
" George I am not mad ate you its was bugging me too. But me and Gin mad a deal that we would tell our older brother that we had boyfriends and who they are. And if they did anything to stop us we would not talk to them" I said with tires coming from my Pink eyes  
  
" O I am sorry Liz I really am. It hurts me when you are sad George said as he hug me and started to kiss me. 


End file.
